Conventional technology has made it possible to more quickly and efficiently convey information to subscribers of an on-demand cable network. For example, in the cable network space, digital cable now offers a multitude of channels to subscribers for receiving different types of streamed data content for on-demand playback on a respective television.
According to conventional cable technology, respective subscribers sometimes have so-called set top box devices in their homes that receive encoded digital information transmitted from a server managed by a corresponding cable company. Upon receipt of the encoded digital information, a respective set top box performs a decoding function for playback purposes. Once decoded, a respective set top box in a viewer's home drives a corresponding television system with an appropriate “rasterized” signal of decoded data derived from the selected channel. Accordingly, a television viewer is able to view a corresponding television program transmitted by the cable company and received by a corresponding set top box.
Typically, the corresponding cable company maintains or has access to a library of information that can be distributed to corresponding target set top boxes. Accordingly, a subscriber can select an item from the library for viewing in a home environment.